


Family tradition

by CommanderInChief



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderInChief/pseuds/CommanderInChief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family has its own little traditions; For Lethbridge-Stewarts, it can be found on page thirty-seven of the UNIT regulations handbook. </p>
<p>Just a little prompt fic transferred over from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family tradition

Every family has its own little rituals; traditions borne seemingly out of nowhere yet are still followed like local law. Some families, for instance, might go for a walk every Saturday after dinner or compete for who can find the worst fridge magnet when they go on holiday. 

For Lethbridge-Stewarts, that tradition could be found on page thirty-seven of the UNIT regulations handbook:

**#37 – Regarding romantic relations in the workplace.**

**One must not, under any uncertain circumstances, be permitted to fraternize with ones co-workers, superiors or subordinates inside of the Taskforce. This shall ensure both complete transparency when dealing with contract disputes and unclouded judgement that may lead to one favouring the needs of the few over the good of the many for whom we exist to protect.**

The custom was, of course, to break it.

The brigadier was the first. Her dry wit and unashamed genius were like a clear day in the storm of a messy divorce.

Kate was next; her and her right hand woman. The progression from sharing paper work to evening dinners to shining silver rings was more natural than any whirlwind romance.  

So, when Gordy brought home his lab partner, young and clever with a laugh that you could hear from the other side of the building, Kate couldn’t bring herself to be surprised. 

_After all, it was a family tradition._


End file.
